


A Ghostly Halloween

by HadesGhostGirl



Series: Danny Phantom Rewrite [8]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Ghost powers as Halloween costume, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Spooky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 16:51:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21256532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HadesGhostGirl/pseuds/HadesGhostGirl
Summary: Danny makes use of his ghost powers for the first Halloween he had them.





	A Ghostly Halloween

Danny stood in his room in ghost form. Sam and Tucker were sat on his bed in Halloween costumes. Sam wore a gothic princess dress with the hem of the skirt shredded and bats embroidered on the bodice. Her hair was up I'm pigtails woth black ribbons and her makeup was purposefully smeared down her face. Tucker wore a cardboard box (with amazon logo) on his head and a crown on top of that. He wore an orange cape with a faux fur collar. "Tuck what are you supposed to be?" Sam asked him.

"I'm our future overlord," He said, placing his fists on his hips and puffing out his chests.

Danny laughed, which drew his friends attention to him. "What about you, Danny?" Sam asked. "What are you going as?"

"Hang on," he told them as he rocked backwards and forwards on his heels. A ring appeared at his waist and flashed out of existence a moment later. "Almost got it." The ring appeared again and this time travelled up and down his body. His jumpsuit turned into a black long sleeve t-shirt and black slacks. His hair darkened to gray. "There we go. Half transformation."

Tucker frowned at him. "Your going as yourself?"

"I'm spooky," he said, shrugging. "Why not use it?" As he spoke he made his ghostly glow brighter.

"How did you even learn to do that?" Sam asked.

"Just thought about it and it happened the other day," Danny explained. "Didn't think I could do it on purpose until just now though."

"Cool," Tucker said. "Let's go trick or treat!"


End file.
